Mr Peabody & Sherman - Sherman's Crash
by luke.flux.3
Summary: I do not own Mr Peabody & Sherman. This is my take on what should have happened when Sherman & Penny flew Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Peabody & Sherman. This is my take on what should have happened when Sherman & Penny flew Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine.**_

"Psst, Sherman" Penny whispered, getting Sherman's attention, he turned to face her, "Do you wanna go explore?"

Sherman shook his head, "I can't, I'm spending father & son time with Mr. Peabody."

"But wouldn't you wanna spend time with me?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrows, Sherman thought about this, then flashed her his normal, goofy smile.

"OK," he said, with that him & Penny ran to Leonardo's mansion, Mr. Peabody spotted them.

"SHERMAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he shouted from the top of the contraption him and Leonardo were building.

"ME AND PENNY WHERE GOING TO EXPLORE," Sherman shouted back up, making sure Mr. Peabody heard him.

"BUT WHAT IF WE NEED YOUR HELP," Mr. Peabody shouted, but Leonardo ran onto the scene, remembering Sherman's incident with the hammer and the wheel.

"No, Sherman, we'll be fine, you go and explore with Penny," Leonardo said, Sherman ran to Penny and the duo ran into the house, hand in hand, Mr. Peabody found it hard to believe that they were now friends, seeing as Penny bullied him on his first day of school, he found it harder to believe that Sherman had an obvious crush on her, Mr. Peabody could tell this because Sherman got really jealous when he found out Penny was engaged to King Tut, but Mr. Peabody was now getting a feeling that Penny had a crush on Sherman as well, but Mr. Peabody was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Leonardo say.

"He's growing up Peabody, like a baby bird, leaving the nest for the first time."

Sherman got to the top of the ladder and gasped.

"It's like a museum."

Penny's head popped into view and she gasped the same way as Sherman.

"It's like a toy store," she said as they both looked around at Leonardo's inventions, Penny climbed up and spun a wooden ferris wheel, Sherman stopped it as Penny then ran to a guitar with a trombone on the end, she was about to drop it when Sherman grabbed it, Penny ran to a plane.

"It's a model of Leonardo's plane," Penny said as she climbed onto, looking at the details of it.

"It's not a model Penny, it's a prototype," he said, stepping forward, but still not getting on.

"How does it fly?" Penny asked looking at Sherman.

"I don't think we should touch it," Sherman said warily, not wanting to get into trouble with Mr. Peabody.

"Go one Sherman, tell me, for learning reasons," Penny said, typical Sherman, looked up, his goofy smile showing again, if it was for learning, Sherman would oblige to tell Penny, he walked up onto the catapult in-front of the plane.

"Well the plane is fired on this doo-hickey and the thrust catapults it were the wind catches it when it goes through there," he said, pointing to the opening for the plane.

"And how do you make it fly?" Penny asked, Sherman smiled again.

"You pull that lever," he said, Penny rested her hand on it.

"This one?" she said, grinning, Sherman's smile disappeared.

"Oh boy," he said, Penny pulled the lever, it went into Sherman and he was lifted up and he grabbed the edge of the plane, his face now had a scared look, he was screaming while Penny cheered.

"Woo-Hoo, isn't this fun Sherman?" Penny asked, Sherman didn't answer, he was doing his best to not look down.

"No Penny, land the plane," Sherman screamed as Penny made the plane twirl.

"No Sherman, you fly," Penny said, looking at him, Sherman's scared expression changed to a shocked one.

"WHAT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY."

"I'm letting go. 1... 2..." Penny started, Sherman looked at her.

"No Penny, don't let go."

"3," Penny shouted letting go of the handles, the plane started to slow down, and it started to dive towards to floor, Penny cheered again while Sherman still screamed.

"Fly the plane Penny," Sherman screamed.

"No Sherman, you're going to have to save us," Penny cheered, the up draft of wind blowing her hair back, the plane nearly hit the ground when Sherman grabbed the handles and pulled the plane.

"I'm flying," Sherman cheered, his face was now excited.

"See, I knew you could do it," Penny said, looking at Sherman, he looked back, and they stared into each others eyes. Sherman looked forward, he could see Mr. Peabody and Leonardo finishing the project, Leonardo looked up and saw them.

"Ey, It's my flying machine. Wait, my flying machine," Leonardo cheered, then the shock came to him, Mr. Peabody looked up and saw Sherman, a scared look appeared on his face.

"SHERMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Mr. Peabody called up.

"I'M FLYING," Sherman yelled back.

"BUT YOU CAN'T FLY," Mr. Peabody replied, and as soon as he said this, Sherman's face went back to scared.

"I can't?" suddenly, the plane started to jolt, it started to shoot towards the forest near Mr. Peabody & Leonardo Da Vinci.

"SHERMAN," Penny screamed, she could see the plane was headed towards a big tree, Penny looked at Sherman, who was desperately trying to fly again.

"SHERMAN, WE'LL HAVE TO JUMP," Penny screamed as the plane got closer to the tree.

"ON THE COUNT OF 3. 1... 2... 3, JUMP" Penny yelled as the plane got much more closer to the tree, Penny rolled onto the floor, she looked up to see Sherman still on the plane, his eyes wide with fright, the fright paralysing him, Penny screamed as the plane collided with the tree, it shattered into pieces as Sherman was flung forward, he was screaming but he stopped when a massive tree branch smacked him on the head, knocking him out, a massive cut was made when the branch hit him, blood was pouring out of the wound furiously, Sherman's body collided with another tree, his body fell to the floor lifelessly, his right leg was twisted into a position it shouldn't be, his left hand had been bent back, his nose was crushed and blood was now pouring out of it, his glasses crushed as well, the remains of the plane landed on top of him with a CRASH!.

Penny ran to were she saw Sherman land, tears were leaking from her eyes, she approached the plane and she sobbed as she saw Sherman's leg sticking out of the remains, she instantly started to remove the remains off of Sherman. Mr. Peabody and Leonardo ran to help me, Mr. Peabody kept muttering "Oh no".

When all of the remains was removed, Mr. Peabody looked like he was going to throw up, he knelt down to Sherman and placed his paw on Sherman's chest, he looked up.

"There's still a heart beat."

Leonardo ran offered to take Sherman to Leonardo's personal hospital room, Mr. Peabody accepted and within 10 minutes, the doctors and nurses were cleaning up Sherman's wounds and placing bandages where his broken bones were.

Penny couldn't be sure, but while she was looking at Sherman, she was sure she could feel Mr. Peabody staring at her with hatred.

And he was.

_**The next chapter shall return soon.**_


End file.
